


Eyes on fire

by KiriJones



Series: Clocks [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Female Characters, Everything is tense and people are estranged left and right, Gen, Nesta has kids, Or do they become worse with time?, and cassian is not the father, can time heal all wounds?, deciding when to fight and when to let go, post court of frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: It has been more than seventeen years since the end of the war. The Dark Court has been steadily rebuilding. And on the continent in the court of Queen Vassa Nesta Archeron has made a name for herself. Now back for her sister’s wedding a reckoning is about to occur. She may have built a family and a life away but some part of her still belongs to Cassian. Can she reconcile with those she left behind or will she lose the chance she never thought she would want again?





	1. Chapter 1

It has been years since Nesta walked these streets. Years and still she can’t help but feel her heckles rise and that old anger flood her bones. It has been almost seventeen and half years since she fled this place with nothing but the clothes on her back, a babe in her belly, and the will in her blood. Since she went to the court of Vassa along with Lucien. She had meant to go there to gain her wits and then leave for parts unknown. Instead she had built a life. And now that part of her life was over. 

She looks to her left and sees the reason why. Lucien is still as handsome as ever with his long red hair and mismatched eyes. At his wide is his wife. Vassa may have aged but she still looks as fierce and able as ever. And the slight bump on her stomach reveals the reason for the hasety abdication and welcome for the invitation to the wedding of Elain Acheron and Azriel. Vassa had married Lucien almost fifteen years ago after breaking her curse. But she had not wanted children at the time. Vassa had confessed to her months before she was tired. She wanted to live out her days with Lucien in peace. This child was a welcome surprise but hoped her make her choice. 

The thought of children made Nesta look in front of her. Her own three were walking a bit head. They were her pride and joy. And the reason why had ever overcome her hate and pain.

Liam was her eldest. A babe conceived on a night she was drunk out of her mind while at the Illyrian camp. She had sex and didn't remember who it was with. She remembers fleeing after the act was done and waking in her own bed hungover and alone. Liam is her only boy and the one person aside from Elain she learned to love more than herself. He taught her over sleepless nights and worry in her pregnancy. Worry over being Made and giving birth to a half breed. But her son was born healthy and screaming. 

Her son is tall and has tanned skin. He has a build of an Illyrian. But he was born with no wings. And never have any looked like they would come in. Her son has pointed ears and her grey eyes and golden brown hair. He is more prone to sarcastic comments and laughter. He gets along with almost everyone and is loved. But he is fierce and stubborn and never willing to back down from a fight. He can rage as much as she and is is protective of his family. And her son has echoes of power in him. The power that Nesta robbed from the cauldron echoes in her son. He rarely uses it but the one time he did it destroyed a building and all the men within it. 

Liam has his sisters sitting on his shoulders. Her twin girls had been a surprise. Five years old and by the Mother did she miss their father. Andros was a cousin of Lucien's mother who had come to Vassa's court to try and make amends. With his dark red hair and dancing green eyes Andros had been her friend first and her lover second. When they conceived the girls Andros had stood beside her and held her hand. He had held them first and had helped raise Liam. But an assassination attempt meant for Liam had taken Andros from them when the girls were barely three. 

Clarissa and Isabeau. Her girls were identical with their copper hair that had golden highlights. Freckles and dainty pointed ears. It was their eyes that were different. Clary had green eyes and Bo Nesta's grey. Clary was haughty and blunt and fierce. If you were not family and she didn't like you then it would become clear you were nothing more than a bug under her shoe. Bo on the other hand was filled with a compassion that reminded her of Elain. Bo who loved animals and who could look at you and accidentally see your deepest secrets. Bo, her youngest who loved to dance and hide and seek was a Daemati. It was not unheard of for it to show up so young but it was rare. It was a secret Nesta and those close kept from everyone. It was a burden that made Bo shy and skittish around strangers. 

Lucien and Vassa were the only ones Nesta trusted with her children completely aside from Elain. While she had not seen her sister in person since she fled They had their own means of communication. They were able to Dreamwalk. It was in their dreams Nesta and Elain became closer than ever. And it was there Nesta learnt of the forever love Elain had for Azriel. It was here she learnt of the growing rifts in the Night Court. Elain loved her sister but Feyre and Rhys were in their own world and Elainhad not forgiven Mor for her part in making Nesta run. And Azriel much to the shock of everyone had sided with Elain. 

And Cassian. Even hearing his name made Nesta ache. Her was the Lord Commander and his reputation had become even more deadly and fierce as the years passed. He had grown harder and more deadly according to Elain. It was him Nesta was most worried about. She could handle Mor and Rhys and Feyre. Amren was still a friend. But Cassian was an unknown. And an unknown could hurt her children. If he ever did anything to upset them Nesta knew she would not hesitate to end him. 

She was inrreupted from her thoughts when Lucien said her name. They had arrived. No sooner did they approach dwelling the door burst open and Elain exited running to embrace Nesta. With her sister in her arms Nesta felt tears enter her eyes. But moments later she heard a startled cry and then a whoosh. 

Looking up Nests was treated to the signs of four figures landing in the courtyard. Rhys and her sister. Azriel who landed closest. But it was the man who landed closest to her children that caught her attention. Cassian's face was a mask of arrogant disinterest. His hazel eyes looked bored. In his fighting leathers and Siphons she guessed they came from the camps. His gaze was on Nesta. Their eyes locked and then it was as if the world faded away. She wanted to drown in it. 

"Mama?" A tug on her sleeve broke the spell. Bo was looking up at her with uneasiness half hidden behind nesta's dress. Liam was at her elbow holding Clsry in his arms. And suddenly a tension filled the air as all attention was upon her children. She picked up Bo who hid her face in her mother's neck. Liam moved so her was in front of his mother. One hand hovering on the short sword strapped to his side while holding his sister who glared death at all in front of her. 

Cassian was looking at her children now. And for a moment his mask broke. Pain and something else like longing mixed with anger were all she could see before it closed off again. And he said nothing before he suddenly took off flying towards the House of Wind. And Nesta could have sworn when he took off she felt a tug in the back of her mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Liam Archeron has always felt a bit lonely in his life. He has his mother and sisters and family. But he is the first of his kind. And the only one. He is the son of an unknown Illyrian male and a Made Fae woman. He has no wings. He has almost no connection to the culture of his father, whoever that may be. He does not blame his mother. She was grieving for her father and the loss of her mortality. But sometimes he wishes he at least knew his father's name. Instead all he has is the dark cast of his skin and the broad build of his shoulders and a love of the thrill of battle. Fighting brings out something in him Uncle Lucien says he commonly saw among the Illyrians. 

Liam is talented with a blade. He can wield and sword and shield and spear and bow and all manner of weapons. He was trained by his Uncle Lucien and Uncle Jurian. One the famed Fox and the other an ancient mortal general. His mother always drilled it into his head the he was to be prepared. He would learn and never let himself be taken off guard. He would adapt. His uncles and Andros, the closest thing he ever had to a father, trained him day in and day out. And Liam lives for it. He lives for the thrill of battle. To best his opponent. The bursts of energy and might that flows through his veins. He hates to lose. And at age seventeen Liam does his best not to ever lose. 

But as much as he loves to fight it is not the only thing he is good at. His mother was an advisor to Aunt Vassa. Liam has spent his entire life watching the games of the Courts. The politics and strategies are not unlike battle. And Liam always has to be the best at whatever he does. So when he was old enough to understand he threw himself headfirst into the bloody games of words and power. 

When Andros died Liamtook it upon himself to protect his family. He knows his mother doesn't want it for him. But he has to protect his family. His mother has always protected them but who would protect her? He knows his mother is powerful. The power she stole from the Cauldron is mighty. He knows because he has some of it himself. Sometimes late at night he can feel the echoes of it. It calls to him. It whispers his name. It knows his hopes and fears and darkest secrets. 

Liam and his mother both have training in trying to understand and control what flows through them. Helion of the Day Court himself had trained Liam for seven months two year previous. The Spell Cleaver was a man Liam admired and considered a mentor and friend. 

Liam does not have many friends. No one his own age understands him. So he has always considered his family all he needs. But here is the Night Court surrounded by people he has never met but who call themselves his family is a confusing event. His aunt Elain is someone whom he has on,y met in dreams. Her husband to be Azriel is as dark and unreadable as his famed shadows. He doesn't know what to make of Feyre and her husband. Feyre walks around his mother on eggshells and looks at her with a yearning twinned with regret. The woman called Morrigun looks at his mother with regret but anger. 

His mother refuses to tell Liam why she left the anight Court behind. But he can read between the lines. And he also knows Cassian is one of the reasons why. The Lord Commander, so called Lord of Bloodshed, is not someone to be trifled with. He is not as tall as Azriel. But he is broad if shoulder and muscular. His wings fan behind him. He always has a lazy smirk on his face. And he is always looking. Looking at Liam's mother. At his sisters and at Liam himself. They have been here three days and Liam is constantly on edge. 

His instincts are screaming at him. Not to let his family out of his sight. To eliminate the threats. But he doesn't know what the worst threats are. The wedding in in less than a week. And then they are leaving for the Day Court. Then he can train with Lord Helion and his uncles and watch his aunt give birth to his cousin. But for now to take the edge off Liam does what he can. He fights and trains. 

Pat the edge of the city he is dueling his Uncle. He comes at dawn every morning and at dusk to train. He must always be on guard. He doesn't have a choice. Now his uncle Lucien fight with a slender but deadly sword. Liam himself has two simple weapons in his hands. Simple but deadly. Two short swords. Double edged. He has never been in a battle but they have tested blood. Liam knows one day he will have to fight. Peace never lasts long. But he will be ready.

And so he and Uncle Lucien move in a dance of speed and skill. Liam is not as fast as his uncle nor as experienced. But as Uncle Jurian says what he lacks in these areas he makes up for in grit and potential. He loses himself in the dance that ends with a sword at his throat while his own swords land before the Fox's gut and leg. One move and he court end his uncle in a moment or let him bleed for a day in a gruesome and painful death. 

His uncle smiles and lowers his blade. Liam hears clapping and he looks to see Bo and Clary watching on the edge of the field. His aunt Vassa is beside them. But it is the figures a distance away that make him freeze. Lord Rhysand, Azriel, and  Cassian stand there. The three most powerful Illyrians alive have seen him fight. He is not sure what he thinks of this. And the Lord Commander is watching him. With something the looks like pride and curiosity. 

Shaking his head Lism decides he does not care what these men think of him. Making his way to hi sisters he also thinks it doesn't make a difference. It doesn't matter who or what they are. If needs be he would cut them all down if they ever hurt his family. 


End file.
